Battle over the Redemption
"Redemption is the Republic's Last hope in the First Galactic War, we wouldn't let anyone not even the dang Empire take it from us!" -General Rendaux's Quote when deploying the First Fleet The Battle over the Redemption, '''was a major event and War Climax event that occured during the First Galactic War. It was faught over the Republic Super Star Destroyer Redemption Battle over the Redemption In 2790, in the Climax years of the First Galactic War, several Oltanian Spies report of a massive Republic Warship that was being built. When the Vernindad got word of this warship, seeing that if he can have that in his armada, the Oltanians will single handle wipe the Republic off the face of the galaxy. So he sent one of his best Strategists, Bein Keimph to the Oakutarui System where the Warship was being built. While the Armada traversed the captured spacelanes to Oakutarui, the Republic Fleet was continuing construction of the Super Star Destroyer named '' '''Redemption '' since it's designed to redeem the lost planets with its firepower and armor. It was here that the Republic General who was recognized for his actions at the Founder's Triangle, was deployed to the Redemption due to increased Oltanian actions in the area. Little did he know the actions that would take place. Within secconds, the enemy jumped out Hyperspace without warning, taking the entire Republic fleet by surprise. Luckily the Republic's strongest warships were deployed along with the Republic's most elite fighter squad; Red Crimson. Under the command of the General that liberated the Founder's Triangle decided it was time to strike the Oltanian Empire and defend their main superweapon. As the battle commenced, the General directed the fleets from the Redemption, in hopes of defending this superweapon. Redemption Misfire The Disaster that devastated Oakutarui wasn't anything biological warfare, nor related to warfare in general, it all happened while the Oltanians were laying seige to the Republic's Navy over Oakutarui. A Brave General decided to activate the Redemption's main turbolaser cannons to atleast stem the tide of the Oltanian Forces, however the General didn't know at the time that the guns were locked to prevent uses. Unaware of this locking, the General activated a turbolaser blast, one that aimed itself directly onto Oakutarui's surface, though most thought the shot would dissapate when it entered the atmosphere, but the Redemption's turbolasers were strong enough to negate the atmosphere. The shot impacted the planet's surface.... what came next.... was horrifying and shocked the galaxy. The Poisonous Gas When the shot impacted the surface, a lot focused on the surface, they feared the shot may have impacted a major populace center. However around the blast spot, something was erupting.... a purplish gas.... which to the native people said was doomsday. The Gas as they called it was a type of poisonous gas that expanded greatly when exposed to oxygen/nitrogen riched areas, while it mutated plant life, it killed off sentient life. The Gas quickly expanded all over Oakutarui, to the view of space, they saw what looked like the entire planet turned a shade of purple. The Republic... the Oltanians were all entirely shocked at this, they couldn't believe at the sudden actions that took place on Oakutarui. Within an hour, the entire planet of Oakutarui was a purple ball in space. Both fleets stopped and tried to contact the surface, all were given static. Some say they heard screams of the people on the planet as the gas enveloped them. Conclusion The General that ordered this, soon realizing his mistake, but turned it against the Oltanians, commanding the Republic Fleet to finally the distracted Oltanian Armada. Category:First Galactic War